1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver, and more particularly to a method for displaying digital broadcast channel information and a digital broadcasting receiver using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, viewers who wish to get information about channels other than the one currently selected have to manually select and obtain the channel information through an Electronic Program Guide (EPG).
EPG is an on-screen television guide that displays text-based information on channels, programs, broadcast times and so on, without offering any image information on broadcast programs. Viewers have to keep pressing keys to scroll through and view the EPG information on the other channels.